


why did he leave?

by reedus



Series: Shuffle Challenge [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Shuffle Challenge, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, arrogant bucky, i only had 2 minutes and 50 seconds, tony just wants to be loved back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reedus/pseuds/reedus
Summary: Bucky is gone and Tony is longing for him.





	why did he leave?

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
> 2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
> 3\. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
> 4\. Do ten of these, then post them.

Song 1: Wayamaya by Lana Del Rey 

 

Tony lay there, on his unmade bed, staring at the ceiling fan endlessly spinning. The light breeze it projected around his dimly bedroom brought him back to happier times; a time when he was with him.

Bucky was intoxicating, unforgettable. The first time Tony saw him was in May; Tony had just moved near Waimea Bay from his home in New York City after securing a new job in a restaurant near Waimea Bay. He was at a bar, getting a drink after a day spent walking around the seaside town, familiarising himself with his new home. It was in that bar that he first laid eyes on him, leaning against the bar, watching the football game on the television.

Somehow, he gained the courage to approach the man and introduce himself. “Hey, I’m Tony,” he said, faking confidence. They stood at the same height, eye to eye.

“Tony?” The man looked Tony up and down as a smile creeped on his lips. “I’m Bucky.” The dark haired man extended his hand, waiting for Tony to take it. Tony eagerly shook Bucky’s hand, a smile now plastered on his face. “Wanna join me for a drink?” Bucky said, motioning towards an empty table near the edge of the bar. Tony agreed, so they sat and talked for hours, as the liquor was flowing.

By the time the bar was closing, both men were extremely drunk, but more importantly they were smitten with each other. As they stumbled out of the bat along the boardwalk, Tony took Buckys hand in his.

“The waves… they’re stormy,” Tony said looking out to the ocean. He turned and faced Bucky, looking directly into his eyes as he carefully reached out his hand and touched Buckys cheek. “Your eyes are grey.”

Bucky smirked knowingly, “Careful.”

Tony felt an ache in his heart, his eyes filled with tears. He was back in his dark room, alone. He wanted to go back to how it was, he wanted to be happy with Bucky again. But Bucky was gone. Why did he go? Why did he go?

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't posted anything on here in about 3 years (bc i was busy with university) which is a long fucking time sooooo i decided to have a go at the shuffle challenge to get me back into writing so don't judge if this is all shite thanks :)


End file.
